


【BruJay】霸道总裁的落跑影帝[点梗]

by ssstttooo



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, brujay - Freeform, 娱乐圈au, 红发桶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssstttooo/pseuds/ssstttooo
Summary: *来自【一瓶可乐点J逃被B抓到】的点梗，（感谢老板打赏么么(づ￣3￣)づ╭❤～）*娱乐圈AU！红发桶！* 题目很俗很雷，我喜欢！
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	【BruJay】霸道总裁的落跑影帝[点梗]

颁奖典礼的前一天，影评人维姬·维尔在专栏里推翻了之前对最佳男主角得主的预测，不再是出演《夜翼》的迪克·格雷森，改为《逃离阿卡姆》的主演杰森·陶德。她在文中指出——  
“杰森·陶德所饰演的男一号，偷掉罗伊·哈珀所饰的男二号的身份，并最终顺利逃离疯城阿卡姆。这个剧情设定无疑令人联想到现实中，当年陶德以‘罗宾’出道成为青少年偶像的往事。有趣的是，两位‘前罗宾’一同角逐今年的最佳男主角。但笔者认为，无论从票房成绩、话题性，还是演员的表演本身，杰森都更胜一筹。陶德在影片高潮部分的大段独白，不光服务于剧情，且更像是打破第四堵墙斥责和控诉观众，毕竟‘要不是走投无路，没有人愿意成为他人的替身’……”

颁奖礼开始前，知名电影制作人罗曼·赛昂尼斯，青年导演、编剧、演员杰森·陶德，以及他Outlaws Studio的合伙人罗伊·哈珀。三位作为影片《逃离阿卡姆》的代表方，先后从加长林肯下来，徐徐走在红毯上。  
杰森·陶德是三位男士中唯一不打领带的，22克拉的红钻石项链在阿玛尼西服衬托下璀璨闪耀。有八卦媒体爆料，说这项链是业界大佬向杰森求婚的礼物，看来陶德可能已经答应了赛昂尼斯。  
被长枪短炮包围的杰森不吝微笑，朝着镜头摆出各种姿势，举手投足都充满了神秘和危险。摄影师不停按快门，每一张照片里的杰森，都足够邪魅有吸引力，让他的影迷为之尖叫。

颁奖台上，两届影帝得主克拉克·肯特拆开手上的信封。  
“现在我将要宣读的是，本届哥谭电影节最佳男主角的得主是，《逃离阿卡姆》的主演杰森·陶德先生！让我们用掌声欢迎他上台领奖！”

杰森听到自己名字后，激动得站起来抱住自己的好搭档罗伊。两位22岁的姜发男孩拥抱在一起的美丽画面，让现场腐魂觉醒的女嘉宾们尖叫声此起彼伏。  
此时，坐在后一排的布鲁斯·韦恩，嘴角泛起一丝不易察觉的笑。  
“抱歉，布鲁斯，我没能让你……”格雷森低声向自己养父兼老板道歉。  
“别难过，迪克。你会有得奖那一天的。”  
韦恩娱乐工业的老板抬起头，像猎豹一样盯着站在台上的青年，仿佛下一秒要将对方拆骨入腹。

陶德从克拉克·肯特手上接过奖座，向着台下所有人高高举起，展示属于自己的小金人。  
“今晚非常开心，自己能得到这个奖。感谢评委会对我表演的认可，也感谢一路支持我的影迷朋友，感谢参加拍摄《逃离阿卡姆》的所有人，还有感谢我的好兄弟罗伊，最后我还感谢影片的投资人罗曼。谢谢你罗曼，谢谢你帮我干掉所有对手，包括某位大热人选……”

杰森睁开眼，盯着久违却熟悉的天花板发愣。  
明明不久前自己还在颁奖礼后的庆功宴上，怎么忽然回到了韦恩庄园？而且还是在主人卧室！  
“某位大热人选”背后力挺的大佬，此时正衬衣纽扣全开，领带松松垮垮挂在脖子上，坐在杰森身旁。杰森发现男人逐渐靠近自己，还越靠越近，他想往后挪动身体躲避，却被布鲁斯衣服底下古铜色的结实胸肌和腹肌死死吸引住，完全挪不开视线。  
死老头，这该死的魅力！

布鲁斯欺上红发青年，咬住杰森柔软的唇，并探进舌头索取他的气息。  
“杰森，我调皮的男孩，你从我这逃开太久了……”  
话音刚落，男人就往他的屁股重重扇了一巴掌。  
“真是个不听话的男孩，爹地要重新给你好好上一课。”  
说着，好几个巴掌又落到杰森的屁股上。  
“布鲁斯，我讨厌你……”  
杰森用力狠狠咬住男人的嘴唇。

随着格雷森的成长，他的粉丝年龄也在增长，他正面对转型的问题。毕竟，没人想看一个20岁的大男孩，在综艺节目上穿着花里胡哨的衣服卖萌。  
但“罗宾”这个赚钱IP不能丢啊，毕竟学龄前儿童和小学生都很喜欢“罗宾”。于是，韦恩娱乐决定把格雷森和“罗宾”分拆，前者是青年偶像、演员，后者是一个面向18岁以下受众的IP。  
3月21日，韦恩娱乐为20岁生日的格雷森举办一场盛大的“罗宾毕业礼”。这是迪克·格雷森最后一次以“罗宾”身份进行公开演出，他的粉丝们坐满了六万人的哥谭体育场。

与此同时，韦恩娱乐的星探们也在密锣紧鼓物色“罗宾”接班人选。哈维·丹特——专注发掘童星的模特公司老板，登门拜访韦恩娱乐毛遂自荐，送上十三位8到14岁的小模特。他从不知哪里听到的小道消息，布鲁斯·韦恩对漂亮的小男孩有某种“特殊的情结”。丹特盘算，自己送上这13个小男孩，只要里面有一两个入了韦恩法眼，上了他的床，自己以后就傍到大码头了。  
出乎哈维·丹特意料的是，布鲁斯·韦恩一看到杰森·陶德的照片，就立马买下这个姜发男孩的全权经纪合同。同年暑假，11岁的杰森在韦恩娱乐大楼里，接受了两个月常人无法想象的高强度训练，唱歌、器乐、跳舞、作词、作曲、编曲、表演……24小时除了睡觉，其他都是全用来上课。  
12月24日平安夜，哥谭电视台放出特备节目《新罗宾》。时隔九个月，“罗宾”这个大IP重新回到公众视线，哥谭的市民迎来他们崭新的青少年偶像——“二代罗宾”杰森·陶德。  
随着杰森越来越多参加各种综艺节目，观众们对“新罗宾”的看法出现了分化。在一档脱口秀节目上，主持人玩起了双关梗。  
“杰森，听说你的老板布鲁斯，平常下班会请你吃大热狗是吗？”  
主持人说着，朝摄影机挑了挑眉，露出“你懂的”表情。现场观众响起一片响亮的爆笑声。  
正当大家好奇新罗宾会如何化解尴尬，红发的男孩冷着脸看了一眼主持人，接着环顾在场的观众。  
“好笑吗？如果现在坐在这位置上的，是迪克·格雷森而不是我，你作为主持人不会问他这种问题的。”  
整个节目录制现场顿时鸦雀无声。  
“坐在上面的你们这些人，看见一个12岁的小学生被问这种下流问题，觉得很有娱乐性？是不是？”

这档节目是现场直播，电视和网络同时同步。哥谭的本地论坛顿时炸了。  
“天啊，杰森竟然怼那傻逼主持人。我要入坑当罗宾粉啊啊啊啊……”  
“呕……陶德上节目前不知主持人就着尿性吗？真是开不起玩笑……why so serious?”  
“冷！抖！哭！我作为13年的罗宾粉，完全不能接受陶德代表我爱豆！罗宾就该是软软的、萌萌的~这货也太OOC了吧，跟个泼妇没两样……”  
“智障活该被怼！我喜欢杰森这样的罗宾，迪克当罗宾时我也爱，各有千秋吧。说罗宾OOC的，出门左转不谢。”

8月16日，韦恩娱乐包下整座哥谭游乐场，邀请全国17岁以下的孩子免费入场，一起为罗宾庆祝他的14岁生日。  
杰森·陶德站在舞台上，看着台下成千上万的同龄人，他们一个个喊着“罗宾，我爱你”“杰森，我永远爱你”诸如此类的话。姜发男孩非常享受此刻的鲜花与掌声，被万人爱戴的感觉实在不能更好。  
晚上，经纪人带他上韦恩庄园。杰森很清楚自己的处境，他11岁时就被养父的老板作为礼物，献上布鲁斯·韦恩的床。甚至，他只是那份礼物的十三分之一。不同的是，自己没像其他12个男孩被布鲁斯退货。哥谭的娱乐大佬买下了杰森，却没碰他。  
布鲁斯·韦恩靠在犀牛皮沙发上抽着雪茄，拍了拍自己的大腿，杰森乖乖靠近坐了上去。男人搂着姜发男孩纤细的腰，欣赏着他的新罗宾，本来质朴的原石已然被打磨成璀璨夺目的钻石。即便一言不发，他的杰森无论走到哪里，都是最吸引眼球的存在。  
经过三年的琢磨，他的宝石变得如此闪耀。今晚，布鲁斯终于要拆开属于自己的礼物……

男人亲手，把杰森身上的古驰西装一件件脱下丢掉地上，直到他的宝石一丝不挂呈现在自己眼前。  
“杰森，你是我最爱的罗宾……”  
姜发的男孩趴在床上，脸埋在枕头上，闷闷地说了一句多谢。  
布鲁斯掰开漂亮男孩的两片臀瓣，伸手刺入窄小的入口，惊喜发现他的宝贝已经做过润滑。杰森在秘密的暗处里，独自开拓自己身后，等待他夺走童贞的画面……光是靠想象，布鲁斯就已经硬得不行。  
“杰森，你有一种天赋，让人对你又爱又恨的天赋……”  
布鲁斯扶着粗大坚硬的阳具，一寸一寸捅开杰森的入口。  
“嗯呐……布鲁斯，慢点……我是第一次……”  
“杰森，放松自己，我会让你拥有美好的第一次……”  
男人蛊惑的话语在耳边盘旋，杰森双手用力抓住枕头，一边撅起屁股迎合埋在体内的硕大阴茎。  
“真乖，爹地会好好奖赏你，各种意义上……”  
布鲁斯扶着少年白皙脆弱的腰，一下一下用力撞击童星的下体。  
“杰森，你想要什么……个人专辑？客串好莱坞电影？一档专属于你的综艺节目？告诉我，你想要什么。”  
说着，布鲁斯将一对精致的乳夹，夹在杰森粉嫩的乳头上，后者顿时扬起脑袋，不知道是因为痛还是爽，还是兼而有之。  
姜发的男孩扭着屁股，被娱乐圈大佬操得脑子里一团浆糊，根本无法思考。  
布鲁斯就着插入的状态，把杰森翻了个身，让身下的男孩正面朝向自己。男人举起少年两条纤长的腿扛在肩上，继续在紧窄湿热的天堂里猛攻。在布鲁斯一进一出间，巨大的阳具甚至在杰森的肚子捅出了形状。  
“啊……布鲁斯，慢一点……我要死了……我要死了……”  
杰森体内敏感的一点被男人反复贯穿，前端被刺激得冒出白色的精液。布鲁斯当然不会放过前面的小东西，他握着杰森白皙的、没使用过的阴茎，在手里反复揉搓，直到最后连一滴都射不出来仍不罢休。  
“呜呜……布鲁斯……不要再玩我了……身体会被玩坏的……爹地啊……”

16岁的杰森，作为客串角色参演好莱坞大片，演一位中枪身亡的小英雄。谁知道，片场内竟然出现一把真枪，杰森中枪倒地流血不止。幸亏演反派的演员枪法不咋地，子弹穿过杰森右侧胸膛，他保住了性命。  
杰森昏迷在医院抢救时，韦恩娱乐法务部忙着起诉电影制作公司。但片方也很冤枉，道具组都没见过这把枪，不知它怎么混进了片场。  
经过警方调查，最终嫌疑人锁定在片场的一位临时演员身上。FBI调出该人在网络论坛上的发言记录，发现他是个极端仇视二代罗宾的人，认为罗宾只有迪克·格雷森一个人，而杰森·陶德是个该死的身份小偷。  
杰森在医院住了半年，他和韦恩娱乐的合同期也在住院期间结束。布鲁斯和管理层出现了严重的分歧，前者希望留住杰森，后者认为罗宾该换人了。  
杰森住院期间，韦恩娱乐马不停蹄推出了三代罗宾。个性随和的提摩西·德雷克首次公开亮相，就赢了大批新老罗宾粉的欢心。论坛上的“罗宾粉”们高兴得像过年，他们终于等来一位听话又可爱的爱豆。而杰森的粉丝们，则默默退出论坛。

出院后，杰森花着当罗宾时赚下的一大笔钱，考上了斯坦福大学，过上还算宽裕的日子，并且坚持每个周末去好莱坞参加各种试镜。  
但韦恩娱乐工业怎么可能让一个flop了N年的前罗宾咸鱼翻身？他们早就向整个好莱坞发了封杀令，哪家公司、哪个导演敢录用杰森·陶德，韦恩娱乐将永久终止合作关系。  
罗伊·哈珀是杰森在大学话剧社认识的好朋友，两人在毕业后创立了Outlaws Studio。两人一边打零工，一边去给参加各种试镜。  
黑面具电影公司在业内享有盛名，出品过的多部邪典电影，更是被广大B级片爱好者封为神作。即便换了不同的导演、编剧、演员，该公司每年都能推出一两部精品级别的邪典电影，这都是罗曼·赛昂尼斯的功劳。他是老板、制片人，更是最后的剪刀手，他把控着每一部电影的总体基调和品质，让作品呈现他独特的个人审美。  
罗曼读完《逃离阿卡姆》的剧本，感觉过于文艺，他要求杰森把整个剧情更往黑暗方向发展，以符合黑面具出品的总体调性。剧本修改完，杰森却面临没导演敢接拍的麻烦，毕竟想在圈里混的人都不敢开罪韦恩娱乐，像黑面具这种B级片厂牌就另说。杰森不得不硬着头皮亲自拿导筒，拍自己的处女作。

布鲁斯扶着22岁的姜发青年，让他骑在自己腰上，男人则一下一下挺进他的身体。他细细体味着杰森诡异的气息，胸前那枚枪伤更平添了他独特的诱惑力。  
“前罗宾”早就不足以定义眼前这个男孩，就像罗宾论坛版里所说的——  
杰森·陶德可能不是最好的罗宾，但肯定是最特殊的罗宾。或者说，他重新定义了罗宾，让罗宾这个词更富有内涵。  
有了小金人的加成，杰森根本不需要“前罗宾”的名号给自己抬咖（谁给谁抬咖还说不准）好莱坞大制作的邀请像雪花一样，飞向这位年仅22岁的新科影帝。  
“我的宝贝……我的杰森……回来吧……回到爹地身边，好不好？”  
杰森骑在男人腰上，双手扶在布鲁斯的肩上，一边用力夹了夹埋在后穴里的大热狗，满意听到男人的呻吟声。  
“爹地，你先喂饱我再说吧，否则我会偷吃的哦……”  
“好好好，爹地会努力满足你，只满足你一个，行了吧？”  
姜发男孩嘴角不以为然笑了笑，一边套弄着前端，射在布鲁斯的胸前，然后用手抹开精液，涂满男人的胸部和腹肌上。  
布鲁斯哭笑不得，只能纵容顽皮的男孩在自己身上为所欲为。

翌日，《哥谭日报》头版头条以黑体加粗的《他回来了》为题，首先报道杰森·陶德以高级合伙人身份，重返韦恩娱乐工业。  
影评人维姬·维尔在个人专栏中，披露这次罗宾回巢的内幕：布鲁斯·韦恩向杰森·陶德保证，为他手上的三个剧本分别提供两亿美元的投资，且陶德完全拥有导演和主演的选角权，并作为首席制片人获得影片最大比例营的收分成。  
布鲁斯·韦恩敢开出如此优渥的条件，可以看出他是志在必得，非把未来五年全美最走红的男演员签下不可。  
杰森一边吃着阿福亲手做的枫糖松饼，一边浏览着iPad上的新闻，看到各大娱乐版报道自己的新闻时。  
布鲁斯下来餐厅时，看见杰森露出一丝反派才有的微笑，立刻弯下身吻住他的宝贝，享受着枫糖味道的早安吻。  
“Jay，别再离开我好吗？你回到我的笼子，就再也跑不掉了……”  
布鲁斯看到iPad屏幕上，西装革履的自己搂着杰森的照片从公司出来时，也跟着笑了出来。  
“布鲁斯，想留住我就得好好伺候我、喂饱我，明白吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 蠢作者：  
> 昨天收到点梗后开的脑洞，今天动笔就5000+了┗|｀O′|┛ 嗷~~  
> 其他想点梗的朋友，也欢迎来LOFTER扫码点梗走一波哦(#^.^#)


End file.
